Elizabeth Hubbard
by GreySunflower
Summary: A transfer student from Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardy finds herself as the start of a new group of off-beat students. This story consists of a Wizarding world that has not yet found that Voldemort is alive and well. By this time the characters find themselves in their seventh year. Rated M for future violence and sex scenes. I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing JKR does!
1. Chapter One: A Good Witch

Prologue

If she was being one hundred percent honest, which she rarely was, Elizabeth was not excited about leaving her home. Well, not home exactly. When Elizabeth found out she was a witch and would soon begin her lessons at the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she was ecstatic. Who wouldn't be in her situation. So, it was with anticipation that she began her teachings at a school that she felt she wholly belonged at. The only problem that remained was her trouble making. Of course the Headmaster was at a loss of what to do with the quick witted and feisty first year, but he reasoned that she would grow out of it sooner or later. Unfortunately for him it was much later.

It took the poor fool 6 years to realize that Elizabeth could only drag trouble along with her. Something had to be done. So with a light heart, one of which he would never tell anyone, the Headmaster contacted the only Wizard he knew that could handle a witch such as Elizabeth. And within a week the witch was off his hands, hopefully for good.

In Elizabeth's eyes, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was much more clever than her previous one. Upon meeting him, she knew she had to keep her shit together. Though she was quite a good trickster. It was during summer break when she had met him, finally understanding the results of her tomfoolery. Elizabeth would be sent away from her friends, foes, and the only home she had ever come to love. She would be sent all the way across the world to a place she had never seen with people she could barely understand.

Chapter One: A Good Witch

Elizabeth leaned against the cool window frame with her chin leaning out against the wind that emitted around the fast moving train. It was tricky opening the window without magic, but she knew that here the rules were different and toeing the line would create more trouble than she was already in. She sat alone in a compartment, to her relief, with her backpack strewn across the opposite seat and a cigarette balancing tentatively between her fingers. The smoke wisped around her and then out of the open window, the scent of sweet nicotine lingering before following the plumes. Was she suppose to smoke here? Probably not, would some half-bit anal good-doer waltz in and tell her so? Probably very soon.

Elizabeth took another drag, allowing her mind to wander from the events at hand to her past life as a witch in the United States. She was going to miss her friends, the ones that would sneak out at night with her, terrorize the non magical folk, drink, and then wake up in the morning barely sober to trudge to class. Anne had actually started crying when she had told her, Tyler had simply grumbled that it wasn't fair. She would miss Abbie most of all though, her partner in crime, one that she couldn't deny she loved. Elizabeth shrugged it off, trying to push Abbie's solemn face out of her mind along with the last few minutes they had together. Luckily, an outside source did what she couldn't.

The compartment door slammed open, making Elizabeth jump slightly before composing herself. Turning, she gave the intruder her most sugary sweet smile. The person that stood before her was a tall undoubtably 7th year with pallid skin and a shock of white blond hair falling around his temples. He wore his school uniform and a shiny button pinned right on his chest, it read Head Boy.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth inquired continuing her smile as she flicked the ash from her still smoking cigarette. The boy hesitated, probably noting her accent and taunting eyes despite her sweetness.

"There is no smoking on the Hogwarts train" the boy finally responded snidely, "Despite what they do in American, you can't do that here." He had a way of raising his chin as he talked, making him seem superior to anyone else. She already liked him.

"Oh, really no smoking?!" Elizabeth took another drag slowly, looking him in the eyes defiantly, before blowing it out at him "There is no smoking in American trains either." His reaction was priceless, his beautiful face scrunched as if he had just eaten a sour candy. She smirked at his reaction then flicked the remaining cigarette, mostly just filter now, out the window. He seemed indecisive before he turned abruptly, slamming the compartment door behind him. The last glance she got of him was murder in his eyes, and she loved it.

She had originally intended on being a good witch this time around. She knew Dumbledore was not one to mess with. But seeing this "Head boy's" reaction was too satisfying, perhaps she could be a little naughty.


	2. Chapter Two: Elizabeth Hubbard

Chapter Two: Elizabeth Hubbard

Elizabeth Hubbard was pretty. She knew this fact helped her escape more trouble than she deserved to. She was of average height for American women, standing 5'5" and 122 pounds. A little scrawny as Abbie used to put it in a loving way. Originally from New Mexico, she held a slight tan lightly sprinkled with freckles, and chocolate brown eyes. She allowed her hair to grow long and it flew messily down to her waist. Her mother used to tell her they were Cherokee, she highly doubted that, wasn't everyone and their mother Cherokee in the United States?

Elizabeth was still chewing on her minor success of rising a reaction out of such a lovely face when the train halted. She sighed; here was a new school, new people, she hated it. There hadn't been much information on the card she was mailed by owl about what to do after she got on the train. What was she suppose to do, walk around aimlessly!? Elizabeth mumbled to herself a few choice words as she threw on her new school gowns, then grabbing her backpack she set out into the packed aisles.

"Hello there! Are you Elizabeth Hubbard?" A voice echoed behind her. Elizabeth turned around to find herself face to face with a small brunette with rather bushy hair. She smiled patiently at her waiting for her response.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth mumbled, watching as the girl before her swayed from foot to foot, causing her Head girl pin to gleam from reflected light.

"Great! My name is Hermione Granger and I will be helping you to the Housing Ceremony." Elizabeth cringed at these words, already unsure whether she liked this Hermione or not. But, with no other options she slowly followed behind the sweet girl nodding agreeably every so often to what every it is she said. Hermione wasn't unlikeable, but rather she seemed to be good girl, one that received top grades and lived inside books. She was very attractive too, in a bookworm way, a fact that she seemed completely unaware of. This only made her even cuter. So, with these musings, Elizabeth followed beside her quietly taking note of her strong accent and the slight shimmy she did as she walked.

After a short walk and a ride by coach with a few first years that talked adamantly, they finally arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts. Elizabeth jumped off the step of the carriage her backpack weighing on her back, and looked up at the school in awe. The school turned out to be magnificent, and before she could stop the words from her mouth she heard herself uttering "It's a fuckin castle!" Oops…

Glancing over towards Hermione she noted that the Head girl seemed to ignore her outburst, yet behind Elizabeth she heard snickering. Looking behind she found a girl that was accompanied by two large and bitter looking boys. Elizabeth took note of her condescending expression as she looked up and down Elizabeth before saying rather loudly "She sounds American, but she is so thin..." She was already completely tired of the stereotypes that was going to follow her here. What a bitch.

Feeling her stomach clench Elizabeth spun around, nose to nose with the big mouthed girl. "Excuse me, did you have something to say?"

The contemptuous girl took a step back but her sneer remained, "What are you going to do? Hex me?"

"Of course not, I much rather stomp on your greasy little face" Elizabeth could hardly manage her anger on a normal basis, though here she didn't mind the flame burning her and making her fists clench. At her side she heard Hermione speaking, but her mind was completely focused on her opponent.

"If you think…"

"Pansy, shut up" The blonde boy that she had found herself at odds with earlier walked through the crowd that had formed around the two girl. To Elizabeth's surprise Pansy closed her mouth instantly. Noting the look of infatuation that consume Pansy's features made Elizabeth feel smug, if a boy ever talked to her like that, well, he would have another thing coming.

"You seem to be having trouble, Granger, perhaps I should tell Professor Snape that you can't handle your job." The Head boy let a triumph and nasty grin take over his face, a look that made Elizabeth feel a flame separate from the one she had felt earlier.

"Malfoy" Hermione snapped as if the name itself was bitter, "I believe that I can handle my own duties" at which she harrumphed and turned abruptly to lead the transfer student though the wooden doors. Turning back slightly, Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at the now scowling "Malfoy" before winking at him. She didn't wait for his reaction this time as she turned back to take in the now awe inspiring scene before her.


End file.
